


Hide Everything Behind Youth

by guava



Series: Random Play Discography [2]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: In between fanservice and singing love songs, Inseong and Youngbin try to play it cool.(Flash fiction loosely inspired by the tracklist/era ofBurning Sensation.)





	1. Tell me what it is

In one of their dorm's two communal bathrooms, Youngbin thought about Inseong. Inseong bumping into him earlier before their live performance on a music show, apologizing by resting his hands on Youngbin's hips and pressing a kiss to Youngbin's neck. Youngbin would have followed that up with his own playful touches, but time was running out and his first priority was to gather the members. 

There was still dance practice after the show and by the time that was over, sleep was the first thing on everyone's mind. Youngbin too thought he'd sleep like the dead the moment his head hit the pillow, then he remembered _that_ kiss...and _that_ look. He tossed and turned as he stared into the dark, wasting precious time for resting to deny that he was getting hard under his blanket. 

From his bed on the other side of their room, Jaeyoon mumbled, "Hyung. Do you need to pee or something?" 

"Ah...yes," Youngbin replied, thankful that Jaeyoon provided him with a believable excuse for his restlessness. "I'll go and come back quietly." 

Resigned to the situation of his unwanted boner, he crept out of the room. He heard the sound of the shower running and wondered if it was Inseong, which was unlikely since Inseong usually didn't like to take showers before bed. At the door of the unoccupied bathroom, Youngbin stared down the darkened hallway at the closed door to the room that Inseong, Seokwoo, Sanghyuk and Chanhee shared. 

Most of the times when they were intimate, Inseong was the one who approached Youngbin. Every time Youngbin thought of going to Inseong, their schedule and other priorities got in the way. He sighed at recalling those times and once he had locked the door and put down the toilet lid to sit on it, he focused his mind on more pleasant memories. 

The more he tried to summon images of Inseong, the more he realised that he was close to being too exhausted to use his brain. He persisted anyway in stroking his exposed cock to full hardness, pausing to apply some complimentary body lotion on his palm to reduce the friction. Looking down at the tiles, he was inspired to imagine Inseong kneeling in front of him; the two of them cramping up the already not too spacious bathroom. Inseong would then make up for it by wrapping his pretty lips around Youngbin's cock and keeping a firm grip on both Youngbin's thighs, easing Youngbin's worries about losing control and hurting Inseong's throat as Inseong sucked him. 

The handful of times when Inseong did that for him were amazing, even when all it took for Youngbin to come was Inseong sucking on the tip of his cock. They had argued whether the experience proved Inseong's blowjob talents or Youngbin's lack of stamina and throughout their back and forth, Youngbin was secretly worried that these experiences would get him worked up whenever Inseong did his usual habit of sticking his tongue out. 

He should have foreseen his present fate of being driven to wank like his life depended on it in hours meant for sleeping. As he finished and cleaned himself up, he wished he hadn't done this alone without Inseong to hug him afterwards. With a sigh, he washed his hands and flushed the toilet in case there was someone outside. 

It turned out to be a good idea, for he came face to face with Chanhee in the hallway. 

"Hey," Youngbin said. "Were you waiting for a long time?" 

Chanhee shook his head. The shower in the other bathroom had stopped running, which made Youngbin wonder why Chanhee was still waiting to take his turn. 

Chanhee went into the bathroom, only to pop his head back out and ask, "Hyung, weren't you pooping?" 

"Huh?" 

"I mean, you were in there for a pretty long time. What else could you be doing?" 

"I, uh..." Eyes drooping and relaxed from his release, Youngbin was fast losing the ability to think on his feet. "I fell asleep." 

"Is that so? Is the toilet more comfortable than your bed?" 

"Hey," Youngbin tried to change the subject, "Don't you need to use the bathroom?" 

"Not anymore. I just waited to check up on you." 

Youngbin softened at their youngest's concern for him. Without wasting another second, he grabbed Chanhee by the shoulders to herd him back to bed. 

"You can come in to say good night to Inseong-hyung, if you want," Chanhee offered. 

Youngbin tensed up. Though he and Inseong weren't keeping their status as 'more than friends' completely under wraps among the members, he couldn't shake off the worry that the others might think that they were less special than Inseong in his eyes. He wanted to take good care of everyone, Inseong too, who had a special place in Youngbin's heart...he was contradicting himself, being too worn out to sort out his feelings at this hour. 

"If you don't wanna, it's fine," Chanhee said. "Night." 

"Good night, Chanhee." 

Youngbin stood in front of the closed door for a while, reluctant to go away. 


	2. Roar

It was a pity that they didn't have much time to kiss. Jaeyoon would be back from the shower at any minute and before that, Inseong wanted to suck Youngbin's dick. To be precise, he aimed to break his record for making Youngbin come with his mouth and tongue. 

In the face of their narrowing window of time, Inseong had to shave down a couple of minutes to convince Youngbin that he wouldn't try any new tricks that would damage his throat. Youngbin was sweet and Inseong promised to save being properly sweet to him later, after he was done with going down on Youngbin. Speed was of the essence if they didn't want to deal with hiding their boners for the rest of the day. 

At last, Youngbin spread his legs, allowing Inseong to settle between them on Youngbin's bed. As Inseong kissed the tip of Youngbin's dick, Youngbin moaned and Inseong felt his own dick twitch. He found it fun to tease Youngbin like this, to flatten his tongue on the slit and suck on the tip, tasting the leaking drops of Youngbin's pre-come. Because it was Youngbin that he was doing this too, Inseong grew to like the taste and to love coaxing more of the fluid out of Youngbin's cock. He carefully sucked Youngbin deeper, warming Youngbin's cock and preparing to swallow during the moment of climax so Jaeyoon wouldn't walk in to see him with come all over his face. 

Inseong closed his eyes to focus, sensing the weight of Youngbin's hand on the back of his neck. Youngbin softly stroked his nape and Inseong felt hot all over, becoming more frustrated that he couldn't rip his clothes off and throw himself on Youngbin right then and there. 

"Inseongie," Youngbin said, his breathing harsh. "You've no idea how much I've been thinking about this." 

Inseong smirked, noting how much Youngbin had changed his tune from his earlier reluctance. While he kept his mouth busy, he had been humping the mattress of Youngbin's bed to take the edge off his arousal. He came from just that, for he hadn't jerked himself off for at least a week, and predictably made a mess of his underwear. He groaned, creating vibrations around Youngbin's cock. 

Within seconds, Youngbin's come was gushing down his throat. Inseong readily swallowed most of it, except the bits that remained around the corners of his lips. Once he was sure he had sucked all of it out of Youngbin, he pulled his mouth away from Youngbin's spent cock. 

Youngbin made himself decent first, pulling up his boxer-briefs and pants before grabbing some tissue so Inseong could wipe his mouth with something aside from the back of his hand. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Youngbin asked, cupping Inseong's face with both his hands. 

He backed away as the door opened. Jaeyoon entered the room, drying his hair with a towel and sipping on a can of coke. As if on cue, Inseong began hacking what he thought was a series of convincing coughs into the piece of tissue that he was holding against his mouth. 

"You don't need to pretend," Jaeyoon said and handed Inseong his coke. "Here, drink this. I'll give you guys another five minutes." 

As Jaeyoon turned to leave again, Inseong cheered, "Thanks. You're the best!" 

He took a sip of Jaeyoon's drink, washing down the aftertaste of come, and passed the can to Youngbin so he could have some too. 

Youngbin did so and put the can aside. "That's a bit of a pity. Because, you know..." 

He glanced at Inseong's lips once, got flustered and turned away. "You know, I like..." 

Inseong understood. He reached out, pulling Younbin closer for a kiss and parting his lips to let Youngbin taste the flavour of his release from Inseong's tongue. 


	3. Still My Lady

For Inseong, learning Chinese literally involved jumping from introducing himself to confessing his undying love. He was at his best as a vocalist when he meant what he sang from the heart, so days before the group began on recording the Chinese version of their songs, he doubled down on practicing his parts. 

'Wo yi tian dou bu neng mei you ni.' Meaning, 'I can't go a day without you.' Inseong liked that part a lot due to its relevance in describing many of the things he owned. Like his toothbrush, to which he said the Chinese line before brushing his teeth, as plainly as if he was stating a fact. 

That was how he checked his pronunciation and intonation, working hard on his own and letting the other members snigger as he claimed in Chinese that he couldn't go a day without his charger before connecting it to his phone. 

The perfect chance to practice putting emotion into the words came up during lunch in a Chinese restaurant. 

Picking up a world-class soup dumpling with a pair of black plastic chopsticks and a matching soup spoon, Inseong sang, "Wo yi tian dou bu neng mei you ni." 

Sanghyuk, having memorized what that meant from Inseong's antics, commented, "Will you keep it safe and warm in your pocket? Will you still love it when it starts crying soup and ruin your coat?" 

To shut him up, Inseong turned his spoon around and delivered the dumpling into Sanghyuk's open mouth. Sanghyuk began chewing and making exaggerated "mmms" of pleasure, nearly distracting Inseong from catching Youngbin staring at them fondly from across the table. Showing that he had noticed, Inseong looked back at Youngbin. 

Then without thinking, he said the line. 

He was unsurprised to find it to be his best reading of the line so far. As Youngbin took a few seconds to translate the Chinese words in his head, Inseong realised that he should use the opening to try out the line again in rap or crack a joke--anything to not make the moment seem too loaded with meaning. 

Sanghyuk did that for him by asking, "If you had to choose to go without Youngbin or soup dumplings for a day, which would you choose?" 

"Youngbin...so he won't steal my dumplings!" 

Later, as they were waiting for their turn in the recording studio, Youngbin approached Inseong with his own Chinese lines. Inseong could only catch the simple words for 'I', 'you' and 'night'. 

"That seems a little different from your part in the original," Inseong said. "So what does it mean?" 

"It means--" 

Youngbin started to say, then thought twice and just repeated the jumble of Chinese words. 

"Youngbin-sshi, you're going to have take me through that in Hangugeo." 

"I think you already know...that when I look up at the night sky, every star reminds me of your eyes that light up my nights." 

So that's what it meant. Inseong was sure that Youngbin meant every word, putting Inseong--putting both of them--into the song instead of just describing the lyrics. Inseong felt his heart race and if a camera was rolling right then, he could slip into fanservice mode, using it as a shield to make it okay for him to kiss Youngbin and say plainly, 'I love you.' As it was, they weren't on camera and Inseong had to kill the mood before he would do something that he'd regret. 

He pointed out the obvious: that with all the streetlights packed within Seoul, no one could see the stars at night. 


	4. Shut Up n' Lemme Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a mistake here as the Pepero game referenced in this chapter actually took place during the era of _Breaking Sensation_. Please forgive this noob Fantasy...

Just hours after the broadcast, a video of the group wincing and chomping through the Pepero game was uploaded online. Youngbin joined in as Inseong and Jaeyoon played the fresh piece of black history on the screen of Inseong's phone, again and again, amusing themselves to kill time until they could peel off the face masks that they had on. 

Talking about Youngkyun and Taeyang, Inseong cooed, "Our poor babies." 

Then he tapped the screen to rewind to the moment their suffering began. 

Watching everyone work hard to make fun of themselves in the name of publicity was an underrated way to de-stress. So Youngbin thought, until Jaeyoon fast-forwarded to the part where he and Youngbin had to step up. 

"I sure did well, didn't I?" Jaeyoon said, talking about him biting off the chocolate stick in three aggressive bites to the cheers of the audience. 

"You sure did," Inseong agreed. "You were really...passionate. Like you weren't playing around. I was wondering what if instead of Youngbin, I was the one that you were 'attacking'." 

"Would you like to find out?" Youngbin asked.

The video was put on pause to allow him to elaborate. 

"Guess what the MCs gave us for free," he continued and retrieved the opened box of Pepero sticks used during the broadcast to a round of applause from Inseong and Jaeyoon. 

Both of them were old enough and had kissed enough to not be traumatized by something like this. When Youngbin initially placed the box beside other snacks to be shared with everyone, Chanhee started groaning and covering his face, and Youngkyun begged Youngbin to take it away so he could better pretend that Pepero and the game based on it didn't even exist. 

Once Jaeyoon had stuck a Pepero stick between Inseong's lips, he said, "Here I go." 

Youngbin prepared himself as Jaeyoon put his lips around the other end of the stick. A part of him was nervous, even afraid that their lips would actually touch. He should be more afraid of feeling something like jealousy, or a more dangerous emotion like possessiveness, over Inseong, even if he knew what Inseong's kisses really felt like and secretly wanted to keep it as a secret all to himself. 

Jaeyoon went for it, biting down to shorten the distance between him and Inseong until none of the stick was visible to Youngbin. Youngbin was relieved by Jaeyoon's efficiency and amazed by his lack of shyness, now that he wasn't on the receiving end of it. He was more amazed at the surge of delight when Jaeyoon pulled back, revealing Inseong happily crunching on what's left of the Pepero stick. 

That should be the end of their private Pepero game, but then Inseong said, "Another thing I'm curious about is how it'd feel to be on the offence. I want to try holding the other person's head so he can't get away, like what Seokwoo did to me." 

Would that mean going for another round with Jaeyoon? Youngbin was all set to hand them another stick and hide his reluctance while excusing himself from watching again.

What he didn't expect was for Jaeyoon to take the box of Pepero from him and suggest, "Inseong-hyung, why don't you try attacking Youngbin-hyung?" 

"I should," Inseong replied, scooting closer to Youngbin. 

Youngbin let Jaeyoon insert the end of the Pepero stick not coated in chocolate between his lips. Holding it in place kept his mouth busy from blabbing that this was his ulterior motive for re-introducing the box--to see Inseong on the other end of the stick and to do just a little more to extend the Pepero game. Just a little, not a lot since both of them and Jaeyoon had to turn in soon to prepare for tomorrow's busy schedule. 

While Jaeyoon peeled off his face mask, Youngbin stopped Inseong from doing the same. 

"To keep your cuteness under control," Youngbin said, speaking as best as he could around the stick. 

"Yes, that's very important." A little smile was already forming around Inseong's lips. "Meanwhile, I just can't resist your cuteness." 

Youngbin breathed in deep as Inseong curled his fingers around the back of Youngbin's neck, copying Seokwoo's trick during the broadcast. Inseong knew that Youngbin wouldn't back away--Youngbin might not even bring himself to do it if they had been chosen as a pair to play the Pepero game for the audience--and Youngbin knew that Inseong wanted him to feel his touch; to feel Inseong touching him with intent. 

Going with the flow, he closed his eyes out of habit. The stick broke off with a very faint snap and Inseong's soft lips brushed against his for what seemed like a quarter of a second. 

"If you had played like that with me, I might have fallen in love with you," Jaeyoon said to Youngbin.

He plonked the remaining sticks in the box between Inseong and Youngbin, and continued, "Have fun with these! I'll be back in a while." 

Just as Youngbin started to remind him of their upcoming busyness, the door of their room closed behind Jaeyoon. He turned back to find Inseong without his face mask and baring his glistening, glowing skin. 

"Shall we practice turning each other off?" 

Inseong winked once at Youngbin, then twice. 


	5. 4 Step

From the way Youngbin watched Inseong apply his lip gloss, Inseong expected him to be overflowing with grand compliments. Like, 'Inseong, you're my moon and stars.' Or 'Inseong, I can kiss you until the end of the world.' 

All Youngbin said when Inseong recapped his tube of lip gloss was, "You're not very good at that, aren't you?" 

"Hmm?" 

"It's pretty uneven," Youngbin said, his eyes going to Inseong's lips. 

Inseong didn't think he had to improve his make-up skills if his present ability could already have that kind of effect on Youngbin. 

Still, he said, "If you think so, I'll reapply it to meet your standards." 

"I'll help you wipe it off." 

When Youngbin leaned in to kiss him, Inseong couldn't say he did not see it coming. He welcomed the pressure of Youngbin's lips on his and as always, wished that their kiss could last a little longer. 

Letting Youngbin pull away, Inseong asked, "You couldn't use a tissue for that?" 

"It seems like such a waste. Since I know this lip gloss tastes kind of sweet..." 

"It does," Inseong agreed. "Speaking of that, I think this colour suits you too. Shall I put some on you?" 

"Why not?" 

Inseong uncapped his lip gloss and used the brush to paint Youngbin's lips with a professional touch. The cherry red indeed looked great on him; _dangerously_ great, in fact, in how it highlighted how kissable Youngbin was. Inseong was tempted to admire his handiwork, but he did not lose sight of his goal and deliberately let his hand slip. 

"Ah, I messed up." 

Without missing a beat, he used his mouth to wipe Youngbin's mouth. Youngbin slightly turned his head, causing them to smudge the colour on each other's lips. As they pulled away, Youngbin began wrinkling his face in laughter. 

"There's no easy way to end this," he said. 

"Nope," Inseong replied, leaning towards Youngbin again. 

He would have another kiss if not for Sanghyuk coming between them and pushing them apart. "Mom, dad, don't be so gross first thing in the morning." 

"Good morning, my lovely son," Inseong greeted and redirected his kiss, landing it on Sanghyuk's bare cheek. 

Sanghyuk jumped and spluttered, not escaping in time as Youngbin put his arms around him and kissed his other cheek. 

The lip gloss was now mostly off the mouths of Youngbin and Inseong and on Sanghyuk. 

Sanghyuk, with both his cheeks smeared with sparkles and red, muttered something about how this look was more suitable for getting wasted at a rave club and stomped back to his room. 

Inseong reached out to take Youngbin's hand. Sanghyuk was bound to pay them back later that day and when that happened, they were going to suffer together. 


	6. Jungle Game

The wood was hard against Youngbin's back. He bet that Inseong was feeling it more on his knees as he drove into Youngbin, taking Youngbin on the floor of the dance studio under the harsh fluorescent light. Each time Inseong did that, he let out a grunt from the back of his throat that made Youngbin tighten around Inseong's cock in time. 

Practice wasn't over yet. They had to finish before everyone else came back from wherever they were taking their break. At first, Youngbin was skeptical that they could accomplish such a feat, but Inseong had sweet-talked him into it with sweet words that got dirtier and soft caresses that became firmer with purpose. Youngbin would be a little alarmed at how quickly Inseong was able to coax him open if Inseong had not single-mindedly filled him up and drove out any other thought in Youngbin's mind that wasn't coming hard with Inseong. 

They might not have done this very many times, but Youngbin knew this was not the best position to do it fast. 

He squeezed around Inseong's bicep, catching his attention and managed to gasp,

"Let me take over. I'll go on top." 

Inseong gave a frantic nod and pulled out with a groan. Youngbin didn't mean to keep him feeling deprived for long, but as they switched positions, he couldn't resist kissing Inseong's mouth. Both Inseong's moan against his lips and the shifting of Inseong's hips under him that brought Youngbin back on track and soon, Inseong's hard cock was inside him again for him to ride. 

It crossed his mind that this was the longest break ever. Where was everyone else? As he tried to glance out the window at the hallway, Inseong curled his fingers around Youngbin's cock and commandeered Youngbin's full attention. 

The stimulation on his cock and inside him was driving Youngbin wild. Throwing all care to the wind, he slammed down against Inseong's pelvis again and again. 

Below him, Inseong chuckled and stroked Youngbin's hips, then down the back of Youngbin's ass. 

"Look at you. You're so gorgeous," he said. "I don't want you looking at anyone else but me." 

Youngbin wanted to say that Inseong was the gorgeous one. He couldn't force the words out as he was coming, tightening around Inseong for as long as he could with his come running down Inseong's fingers that were still around his cock, and--

The dance studio receded into the background and Youngbin blinked open his bleary eyes to find himself in bed, snuggling against the back of a warm body. Inseong's warm body. A wet sensation between them, right where Youngbin's spent cock was resting on the curve of Inseong's underwear-clad ass, told Youngbin that he had carried over one thing from his erotic dream. 

His mortification was just setting in when Inseong stirred awake, mumbling, "You started without me..." 

After Youngbin changed out of his come-stained pyjama bottoms and boxer-briefs, he stripped off his bed sheet to also give them a wash. He grabbed some of the other members' laundry too, diminishing the pile in a corner of their dorm to make a good start to their day. 

Inseong helped out and as the washing machine rinsed and spun, Youngbin made and made some coffee for Inseong. As Inseong drank his first cup for the day, Youngbin shared the contents of his dream and his belief that its cause might have been them falling into bed last night without having sex, which was rare for them. 

"That's possible," Inseong said. "Shall we continue tonight? I'll try to enter your dream this time. There are so many places at the company where I want to...mate with you." 

"Mate? Do we only do it in certain seasons now?" 

If anyone could enter his dreams, it was Inseong. Youngbin believed so as Inseong pulled the bed sheet out and said to him, "Honey, go take the other end." 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy anniversary, SF9!
> 
> Check out more [BinSeong content](https://juicedguava.tumblr.com/tagged/93cross) on my tumblr.


End file.
